In general, obese patients tend to increase due to ingestion of high-calorie food and lack of exercise. It is well known that obesity is factor causing adult diseases such as heart disease, high blood pressure, and diabetes. In the field of orthopedics, doctors are interested in obesity because it is known that obesity is especially involved with occurrence of osteoarthritis.
Recently, childhood obesity, especially, abdominal obesity is sharply increasing due to a high-calorie dietary life culture and using a computer for long hours for handling business affairs and playing computer games. Adults may treat corpulence according to their own will through diet meals and suitable exercises. However, it is difficult to apply obesity treatments for adults such as diet meals and suitable exercises to childhood obesity. That is, exercise apparatuses that enable a user to do aerobic exercises effectively while avoiding extreme exercises as far as possible are highly needed.
In particular, in case of serious obesity, a walking or jogging exercise often negatively affect the joints of the knee. Accordingly, persons who suffer from serious obesity have a tendency to avoid the walking or jogging exercise. As a result, the persons who suffer from the serious obesity use an abdominal vibration belt as a small impact exercise as well as an aerobic exercise, or use a running machine or the like which is operated at a low speed.
Vertical exercise apparatuses are being proposed as exercise equipment that helps aerobic exercises but does not affect the joints of knees. The exercise equipment using a rotating motor in a vibrator has been known as a vertical exercise apparatus of the related art. The rotary type vertical exercise apparatuses apply vibration only at the abdominal region according to setting of a proper frequency, thereby enabling convenient aerobic exercise. As a result, the rotary type vertical exercise apparatuses are being medically used for abdominally obese patients, specifically.
Among the vertical exercise apparatuses in the related art, Korean Patent No. 651766 suggests a magnetic circuit having a dual magnet, and a speaker and a vibration generator device using the magnetic circuit, and Korean Patent No. 620147 suggests a vibration type exercise apparatus using a vibration generator device. However, when a user stands off-center on a foot plate, the foot plate is distorted, and as a result, vibration is not uniform but fluctuates, and a lot of noise is created. In addition, a vibrator merely serves to provide vibration to the foot plate.